Her Memory
by soraXkid
Summary: Masuyo has no recollection of anything, but Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra do. OCXGrimmjaw Rated M just in case.
1. Meeting the Gang

Slowly my eyelids opened up, waking me from a deep slumber….

"She's waking up!" A small stuffed chicken named Ririn shouted.

"Oh?" A deep male voice asked, and footsteps sounded to the doors of what must have been the room I was laying in. The paper door slid open revealing a handsome blonde wearing a hat and a strange looking kimono. He sat down next to where I was laying.

"Well miss, may I ask you for your name? Mine is Urahara Kisuke." He said kindly, removing the white fan from his face.

"…"

Kisuke smiled at me. "That's okay, I'm sure we'll find one for you. Ririn, why don't you take her shopping." He said.

At the clothing store…

I looked in the mirror wondering what I looked like…. And what I saw surprised me. I expected to look at least somewhat like the others around me, having regular brown or black hair with brown or blue eyes. My hair was the main difference: I had silvery hair and violet eyes. My hair flowed down my back to my waist in two braids ending with soft pink flowers. I took off the simple white dress I had on and continued to change into Ririn's first choice for me. It was a pink satin dress that carefully hugged to my body, showing that I may not know my age but my body says I am a woman. The pink matched the flowers perfectly and flowed down gracefully to my knees, splitting at my thigh to reveal the skin there. I came out wearing it and beaming causing a new woman jump in glee, making her large breasts bounce scandalously attracting the attention of the few male customers that managed to avoid staring at her when she first walked in. "Ririn? Who is she?" I asked the strange girl that went from being a stuffed chicken to a young blonde in a pink dress. The bodacious blonde introduced herself cheerfully, "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"There you are!" another big breasted girl with auburn hair said while running to Rangiku. The appearance of a third genetically gifted woman(because I had recently found out how large my breasts actually were), also in a school uniform, was enough to make at least five men get nasty nosebleeds and the rest to drool. A tall young man that looked about the auburn haired girl's age came walking in after her along with an even taller Mexican looking man, a dark haired young man in glasses, a vibrant red haired man, a short dark haired young woman, a white haired boy, a young woman with short spiky dark hair, a bald man, and a dark haired guy with feathers on his face. The sight of the strange grouping of people was enough to make me laugh, alerting all of them to my presence.

At Kisuke's shop…

"So I suppose we should introduce ourselves to her?" The dark haired teenager with glasses said.

"Good Idea!" Kisuke said and they went around the table introducing themselves.

The large breasted, auburn haired girl started, "I'm Inoue Orihime!"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." The tall teen with orange hair said with a kind smile.

"Chad." The large brown haired guy said with a deep voice.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu." The dark haired guy with glasses said quite plainly while fixing his glasses.

"Abarai Renji." The red headed man said with a broad goofy smile.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." The short dark haired girl said with an air of great dignity.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, you may call me Hitsugaya." The boy said with the air of one in charge, shocking me.

"I'm Tatsuki" The teen girl with short dark hair said playfully.

"Madarame Ikkaku." The bald guy said, sounding bored.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika." The dark haired guy with feathers on his face said with an air of superiority.

After getting a good look at the group again I had to laugh, they all just looked so strange together.

"What so funny?!" Ikkaku asked, irritated.

"Look at yourselves! You all just look so silly together! I mean you have two silly girls with big boobs, one of them oblivious to how the size of her chest affects the guys around her and one who is gleefully aware of that. Two guys that normally look mean but have a soft heart, and one of them has weird orange hair while the other is huge. A dark haired guy wearing glasses that is nearly obsessed with pride. A guy with wild red hair and tattoos all over his body, someone you'd expect to wear tougher looking clothing but he is wearing a shirt with…" I struggled to hold in my laughter, "with…with… a bunny rabbit on it!" I finally said laughing hysterically. He started to defend himself but Hitsugaya stopped him.

"Two small girls that look like they would kill me if I made the wrong move, a guy with feathers on his face, four talking stuffed animals, a guy whom I'm not sure is straight or gay, his huge sidekick , a kid with a temper to match his hair, and a little girl with dark hair wearing pink that looks so gloomy I feel like all black would better suit her, a bald guy, and a kid with white hair." I finished and finally caught my breath.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Hitsugaya said at the same time Ikkaku swept up from behind me and said menacingly, "I'm not bald. I shave my head."

"You know … uh, what's your name?" Rangiku said from beside me.

It was suddenly very quite. "Well, you see…. She doesn't have one….. She appears to have no memory of anything pertaining to any life she may have led. And the weirdest part is that she just kind of showed up here….."

Kisuke's flashback:

" TESSAI! Where are the new shipments!" Kisuke called out to his strong shophand. "I'm sorry, Mister Urahara." Tessai's voice sounded feebly from a door on Kisuke's left, the bathroom door. "N-No it's fine I'll go handle it" Kisuke said with a red face. "Are you sure?" the large shophand said weakly. "No! No! It's fine. I can handle it!" Kisuke said and went out of the shop to where the new shipments were placed, only to find an unconscious girl in a long white dress laying down in an unnatural position, arms and legs straight .

Kisuke sighed and lifted up the girl. "Yourichi!" he yelled out to the resident cat. The black cat came to him, looking at the girl. "Who is this?" the cat said. "I don't know." The cat followed him into one of the guest rooms in the back of the small candy shop.

Back to normal time.

"So what should her name be?" Orihime asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly A name came to me, and my whole heart and mind accepted it, swelling with pride at the name, MY name.

"Masuyo." I said with wide eyes. I had a name. I had a name.

As Orihime fauned over how pretty it was, I found myself remembering a gruff male voice saying as a newborn girl cryed in reaction to the cold, unfamiliar air. "She shall be named Masuyo, for she will benefit the world greatly."

"Masuyo, eh?"

"What are you thinking, Kisuke?" another woman said from behind me.

"Hello Yourichi." I said, greeting the cat I had bonded with when I first woke up, Yourichi was the only one there and comforted me.

My flashback:

I opened my eyes to a wooden ceiling and groaned. Where was I? I really didn't feel like dealing with it. "So you're up?" a woman's voice said from my right. I instinctually jumped up and reached to my waist, grabbing thin air.

"Looking for this?" she said holding up a sheathed katana.

I looked at her smiling face, still distressed. I wondered why until it hit me. I didn't know if that was what I was reaching for, and as I thought of why I would make such a motion I realized I had no memories, of anything.

"I-I don't know." I said, making her frown.

….."so you don't have any memories, yet it seems your body does regarding your quick reaction. You must have been in battle a lot." The woman who introduced herself as Yourichi said.

After much talking I found my head buried in her chest as I wept over my lack of memory finally falling asleep resting my head on her chest as she stroked my hair.

Real time:

Everyone looked at me in shock wondering how I knew her name.

"So she woke up before, huh?" Kisuke said with a wide grin.

Yourichi and I grinned evilly at the same time. "Maybe." She said as she sat down behind me, casually throwing her arms around my ribs, pushing my breasts, already straining to pop out of my low cut dress due to size, completely out of the pale blue cotton of my dress.

Causing the stuffed lion to come barreling towards me, which in turn made Yourichi grab the plushy and throw him through the wall and an immeasurable distance.

Orhime fussed over Yourichi's "cruel" treatment of the perverted toy. Ichigo blushed, turned away and shouted "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?!" . Tessai, Jinta, Chad, Uryuu, and Renji all turned away with red faces. Tatsuki, Rukia, Yourichi and Rangiku all laugh at the reactions of the boys. Hitsugaya pretended not to notice while his cheeks turned pink and Kisuke stared with wide eyes. I scrambled to pull the cloth back over my chest, unsure why they freaked out, I was wearing a bra after all.

Later that night…

"Kisuke?" I called out to the seemingly empty living room.

The slightly intoxicated shop-owner groaned from the couch and sat up. "Hey, Masuyo, have you seen my hat?" he asked, voice slurring slightly. "Yeah, on your head." I said, rolling my eyes. He touched his head and chuckled, "So it is!" he said and stood up. He looked at me, and I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't buzzed, he was messing with me. Ignoring the irritation that followed this knowledge I said, "Someone has been messing with me in my room." Kisuke then immediately proceeded to my room and pulled out a boy with spiky black hair and a 69 tattoo on his left cheek out from under my desk. "OW! HEY! THAT'S MY HAIR!" he said as the smiling Kisuke dragged him to my feet by his hair. "Apologize to the lady for disturbing her. I'm going to bed." He said and left me alone with boy who was now rubbing his head where Kisuke held a fistful of his spiky hair. "Sor-" the boy began when loud laughter came bursting from my closet. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" the laughing boy choked through fits of hysterical laughter. "Shut up, you idiot. Well, no doubt she heard us might as well come out." Another voice said, sounding irritated and…. Amused. The door of my closet open quickly and a blue haired man fell out, holding his stomach from laughing so hard. A white-skinned man stepped over him and brushed off his clothes. He looked at the blue-haired man in disgust and said "At least one good thing came from this. I don't have to be in the closet with you. Honestly, being that close to you gave me knots." He rubbed his shoulders during the last sentence. He looked at me with an emotionless face and reached out his hand to me. "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer, ex-espada that is being housed by Kisuke until soul-society allows me to live there. And my wheezing accompaniment is Grimmjaw Jeagerjauqes." He said. I took his hand and said, "Masuyo. Just Masuyo. Pleasure to meet you." I said. Then we all look at the blacked haired prankster. He looked up at all of us then suddenly stood up and said, "Shuhei Hisagi." The two ex-espada and I nodded. Then I yawned. The Blue-haired one looked at me suddenly and said, "You should get some rest. You look tired." I stared at him in shock, something about him told me he was more of the tough-guy, the kind of guy who is testosterone fueled. "Oooo-kaaay?" I said, and went to my bed. I sat down and watched as Ulquiorra put out all of the candles I lit in my room while Grimmjaw watched me and Shuhei left. When all of the candles were out Ulquiorra looked at me and said with a still emotionless face, "Sleep well." He left shutting the door behind him. I turned my attention to Grimmjaw. "Aren't you going too?" I asked, kinda creeped out that he didn't leave yet. He looked at me from the corner he had settled himself into and smirked, "Does it make you nervous?" he said coyly. I stared at him as I blushed in shock and anger. "What makes you think that? Pervert." I said. He smiled. I sighed and got undercovers. I turned my head towards him and opened my eyes so that it looks like they were closed but I can still see. I watched the strange blue-haired boy sit there for five minutes before he sighed and looked at me. His eyes showed something I didn't expect. His light blue eyes stared at me with gentle pride and longing. He sighed again and got up. I quickly shut my eyes and turned around. I heard footsteps indicating he was walking towards my bed. He stopped beside my bed and sighed again. There was a soft plop as cloth hit the hardwood floor. I felt the blankets and sheets lift up and the mattress beside me go down. Then he whispered, "Sorry if I'm freaking you out but, …" I sighed and whispered back, "It's fine. I saw the way you looked at me before. I kind of figured that I knew you before I lost my memory. And you loved me." He shifted uncomfortably, his tough-guy side wanting to reject it said out loud to him. But he hummed softly for a moment before he wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed my hair. I felt his bare skin against mine. "You sleep in your underwear?" he asked, also feeling that I was mostly bare skinned. "Yeah.." I mumbled, my eyelids felt so heavy. Grimmjaw did not respond but kissed my hair again. I fell asleep, somehow content in a stranger's arms.

I opened my eyes to see Grimmjaw sprawled across over half of my bed eyes shut, mouth open, and snoring like a chainsaw. At least I know why I woke up. I got out of bed and put on my soft pink nightgown that fell down to my knees. "Morning already? Damn…" Grimmjaw said groggily from behind me. I turned around to look at the half-naked ex-espada. I froze in shock, he was well toned. I stared a little too long though. "Like what you see," Grimmmjaw said seductively, he took my chin lightly in his hand and pulled our faces an inch apart, "Masuyo?"

My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened as I looked into his. I suddenly regained my sense of reason and said "You wish". Grimmjaw's mouth twisted into a cocky smile as he let go of me. I left the room and walked clumsily to the dining room and collapsed over the currently bare kotatsu, not long after Kisuke walked into the room and sat down with folded legs on one of the cushions surrounding the kotatsu I was ungraciously sprawled over. He let out a huge yawn. "Lace is an interesting lining choice for a lady's panties" he said, point out that my nightgown had flipped up to reveal my underwear. I groaned and reached behind me to pull my nightgown down but someone's hand quickly grabbed the fabric and pulled it back down to my knees. "Indeed, a lady should show more decency." I heard Ulquiorra's voice say irritably from beside me. I groaned again and slid to slouch on the cushion next to him on my right as Grimmjaw plopped onto the cushion to my left. "Damn it Ulquiorra, that was a nice view." He said jokingly. "You really are filthy trash."Ulquiorra said bitterly, face expressionless as always. Well at least I know why Ulquiorra was irritated, Grimmjaw was staring at my exposed panties. "Grimmjaw, please don't stare at me when I'm not decent." I said coldly, turning to face the blue-haired pervert. "Then don't be indecent where we can all see it." He retorted. "As much as I hate to admit, sexta has a point." Ulquiorra said tonelessly. "HEY! Who's side are you on?!" I asked angrily whipping around to Ulquiorra's still emotionless face. To my surprise he turned is head to face me with emotion in his eyes, sad but loving, and said with a tone to match "The side that prevents you from exposing yourself to a man that is anyone but a lover." I stared at him in shock, trying to understand the emerald-eyed man before me. "Whoa, awkward vibes," Renji said from the door, "like a dramatic love triangle."

"Shut up." Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw and I said at the same time. Renji's face turned red as he choked back a laugh. I looked at the two men beside me, stiff with irritation. I swear those guys could change moods in a second.


	2. What am I?

ICHIGO'S P.O.V

"Why are we here, Urahara." I asked. Urahara peeked at me from behind his fan, giving me the creeps. Same shit, different day.

"You've met Masuyo, right?" Urahara said. "Yeah, we were all here yesterday remember? You told us you found someone with an unusual reiatsu. Her reiatsu is different yeah. So why do we need to be here for a simple anomaly?" I asked, irritated. There was more important things to do than babysit a novelty with amnesia.

"The fact that she is an anomaly is a danger all in itself. The arrancar were an anomaly, the danger they possessed was their creator. If she is a result of someone's experiment wouldn't the scientist want his test subject back?" Urahara said, lowering the mask and getting serious.

Urahara was right, what if someone came looking for her, and what if they were dangerous?

MASUYO'S P.O.V

"Maybe you should hold off on the sake for a while, Matsumoto-san." Orihime said from my left.

Grimmjaw was laughing from my right. He insisted he always be on my right side, when he wasn't there (which was extremely rare, he once followed me to the bathroom!) Ulquiorra took his spot. When Grimmjaw came back he pitched a fit, at which point Ulquiorra would move muttering "barbaric trash".

"What are you waiting for? Don't you like sake?" Yourichi asked, one arm around Rangiku who was currently singing as loud as she could. And not very well. Downing a whole bottle of sake in less than 5 minutes will do that to a person.

"Permission, Mam." I said without thinking. Everyone looked at me for a minute, like I had done something to offend them.

Yourichi then laughed and said, "Permission granted." Everyone smiled, some chuckled.

"Thank you." I mouthed as I poured myself a cup of sake.

"We need to talk." Yourichi mouthed back. Oh shit.

Later that night…..

I knocked on the door to Yourichi's room. "Come in." Yourichi said.

She sat cross legged in the middle of her room; she looked like she was just meditating.

There was a pillow right in front of her, a place for me to sit. I stood though, waiting. I didn't want to be rude. "Sit." She said.

I did as I was told.

It was only then did I notice Urahara in the corner of the room. "Do you need to speak to me too? Urahara-san." I said, not looking at him. "Oh, you caught me!" he chuckled, playing innocent. "Very funny, Urahara-san. Is there a reason for you to be here?" I pressed.

He sighed and got serious. "Yes. We believe that wherever you came from, someone will be looking for you. We need to know your past as soon as possible." He said.

"And how do you intend to get from me what I do not know?" I ask.

"You may not know, but your body does. Come with us." Urahara said.

They lead me to a room beneath the candy shop, a rather large area actually. The ground was bare and dry and the sky was blue. THE SKY!? "We are underground, right?" I ask to no one in particular. "Yeah, long story." Yourichi says.

"We are going to find out where you are from based on your fighting style." Urahara says and tossed me the katana Yourichi showed me when I first woke up. The tests we ran on this sword show that the sword itself has an interesting reiatsu. It is not a soul reaper's zanpukto, however. In fact, it is more like one of an arrancar." Urahara states.

"But, you don't have a mask so you can't be an arrancar." Yourichi follows.

"She is." A voice says from behind us. Grimmjaw.

We turn to the voice. Sure enough, it's Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra is just behind him.

"She is in fact an arrancar. But lo- but aizen made it so she can go through the human world without attracting notice. As you can see, she does not require a gigai. For now anyways. Once she returns to her form as an arrancar she will be just like any other arrancar." Ulquiorra said, emotionless and informative.

"Yeah, but even while she is in human form she can kick ass." Grimmjaw added.

"It's unknown how she returned to human form after taking on the form of an arrancar. Of course, L-…Aizen did hit her pretty hard, she could've died. Luckily Syazel was there for her." Ulquiorra finished.

"Grimmjaw shuddered and Ulquiorra looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Syazel gives me the creeps." He said. Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Well, does that answer your question?" I ask Yourichi and Urahara who look shocked.

"Yep!" Urahara says in a cheerful voice, back to normal.


	3. Remembering

I was a what? Arrancar? What the hell was an _arrancar_. Apparently Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw were arrancars too. They told me. After they revealed what I was. Still not exactly sure, WHO I was but… this counts for something. Right? I tossed in my bed, exhausted. They kept trying to get an arrancar form out of me by come at me with swords. I kept dodging them but all we found out was that I was an exceptionally skilled fighter.

They worked pretty hard to get even a scratch on me but everything seemed so obvious. So expected. It was easy to dodge. Once I heard even the slightest sound suggesting that my gut feeling was right I moved, shortly after I came to find I was right. It went on for hours. Five exactly as it was about 4:30 in the morning. I wasn't going to get much sleep, and as I rolled over for the sixth time in 5 minutes I realized I wasn't going to get any sleep. I got up and got dressed. I wore a long, billowing white skirt with a pale blue T-shirt. I sat down at my vanity and stared at myself, after a minute I sighed and pulled at the bottom of my eyes then tugged at my cheeks. "An arrancar, huh?" I thought. I combed my long haired and tied it in a loose bun a few strands falling down around my face. I finished the look with a small hair clip holding my bangs back by small, pale blue flowers.

I sighed and looked at the clock, _four forty-six._ It was too early for everyone to be up. I decided to go for a walk. Walking through the living room I saw Grimmjaw sitting down on the couch, wide awake. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked, falsely condescending smile on his face.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I said staring coldly into his eyes. "Don't look at me like that Masuyo." He said, backing down slightly, sounding slightly hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, Grimmjaw." I said. "Can I show you something?" he said and walked to me, holding out his hand. "O-okay." I said, curious. He walked my out of the candy hop and around Karakura town until we reached a small, beaten down park. Something about the park tugged at the edges of my mind and send a wave of heat to the pit of my stomach and through my spine, making me shiver.

" Look familiar?" Grimmjaw asked. I looked at him and he was looking at the small patch of overgrown land, expressionless. Minus the fondness in his eyes. "Grimmy?" I asked. He looked at me in shock tears coming to his eyes. "Masu-no. That's not your name." he said.

"What?" I said, masuyo felt like the name I was born with. He looked at me and said, "That was the name of your cousin. You watched your aunt give birth to her, and then pass away. You were close to Masuyo, you promised your aunt you'd protect her with your life. But when you died and became a hollow, you went for the closest person to you. Masuyo." He said, voice purely informative despite his gloomy eyes. The tears that had welled in my eyes now spilled over as I remember myself as a monster, eating the person I loved the most. My dear Masuyo. I fell to the ground as I remembered the awful things I'd done as a hollow. The way I blindly followed Aizen in despair. Lost, willing for any distraction to let me forget the horrid things I had done. Eating my dear Masuyo. My heart swelled at the name in pride of the memory of the girl, and then shot down into nothing as I realize my precious cousin is no more. The realization left me sobbing even harder as I felt Grimmjaw kneel down beside me. "Tsukiko." He said. I looked up to see him looking at me in sadness. His took my chin in his hand and pulled me closer. "Don't cry." He whisper, I felt his breath on my lips followed by his. I sat there in shock for a second before I gave in. This kiss, it is like magic. Healing magic that took away all the pain, took away everything except for joy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself deeper in to the kiss. He purred quietly, so only I could hear. He open his mouth ever so slightly and his tongue brushed my bottom lip, asking permission. I opened my mouth hesitantly and he shot his tongue in my mouth, twirling it around my own. I attempted copying his movements pushing and licking, he pulled my tongue into his mouth and then sucked on it gently shooting another wave of heat down my spine. I gripped at his neck tighter battling to pull his in my mouth. Once I succeeded I sucked his tongue, just as he did mine.

He growled and pushed me off of him.. when did I get on top of him… that wasn't important. What was important was that he was creeping his hand up my inner thigh and we were still in the middle of the street. "Gr-Grimm, Ah!" His fingers had finally reached their goal and had begun stroking and massaging. "Grimmmmm… ee! Grimmjaw. Maybe we should… Ah!" I tried.

"Maybe we should what, kitten." He said, grinning evilly. I steeled myself and look into his eyes, trying to ignore the pleasure in between my legs.

"We are in the middle of the street, Grimmjaw." I said, finally. He stopped suddenly and I sighed a breath of relief. But I was still disappointed; couldn't he have done that somewhere else? So we wouldn't have had to stop? He smiled then and lifted me in his arms.

"Then we'll just have to go somewhere private." He said. He dashed to the candyshop with inhumane speed and entered my room through the window. He shut the window and turned around to face me, smiling. "Should we continue where we left off?" He asked.

"Use my name, please?" I said, timidly. His grin spread across his face as he backed me up against the wall, locking the door. "Should we continue? Tsukiko?" I exhaled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Definitely."


	4. My God

**HAY Everybody! I give you the sexy chapter everyone has been waiting for!**

TSUKIKO'S P.O.V

All the memories came rushing back to me as Grimmjow's lips pressed hungrily against mine. The familiar way his strong hands brushed gently across my cheek as he whispered my name, the hungry way his lips pressed hard against my. Those pink lips were so soft against mine. I moaned and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. Almost instinctually my body responded, as if we had done this a thousand times before; and, if the memories were anything to go by, we had. His hands wandered from my cheeks and slowly traced the curvature of my spine leaving a trial of heat wherever his hands had touched. Finally, they rested themselves at my waist and I was once again preoccupied with Grimmjow's mouth which had moved down to my neck while I was distracted. I gasped as he nipped and licked at my flesh. "Tsukiko…" He whispered again. His hands began to wander again, traveling lower until his finger was hook around the edge of my skirt. He spared now time and pulled them down with a rough growl. He looked up at me with a smile and stood up again, now looking down at me. He pushed me down on the desk that stood beside me and pulled at the edge of my underwear pulling them off. He started kissing me again pulling me up to stand with him once again. His hands gently traced the curve of my breast until, finally, he tore my shirt down the middle to reveal me in my bra. Which he then, apparently irritated by its presence, tore off roughly. He took my breasts in his hands and massaged them till I let out a moan. He smirked at me and lowered his head to my chest. He took my left nipple between his lips and began nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin. I squeaked and moaned and as he moved his mouth to my right and his right hand was preoccupied with my other breast his free hand wandered from my waist down to my hips, to my thighs, and finally onto the folds inbetween my legs. My moaning grew louder as he worked his way through my folds finally stroking the -bundle of nerves hidden there. "Gr-grimmjow." I moaned softly. I opened my eyes again to look at him. Not a single piece of clothing covered that beautiful body of his. Slender and muscular he looked like a god. "Fuck King, you're my god." I said quietly. He looked up at me in shock, then he smile his sexy grin revealing his sharp canines. I didn't intend for him to hear it, but… okay. Suddenly I felt a familiar bit of his skin brush my entrance. I shivered in anticipation and looked at him, silently begging him to shove every inch of his member into me. His next action proved that my memories were real and he knew me very well. He rammed his cock into my sopping wet entrance with the words, "Your wish my command."

**Hehe! :D Be patient my sweeties! Lemony goodness comes to those who wait! Who am I kdding? I'm just as excited to see what happens as you guys!**

**Grimmjow: Yeah, me too. -.-' **

**Sora: Oh, don't be so glum Grimmy! :P**

**Tsukiko: WHAT THE FUCK SORA! **

**Sora: Oh SH-**

**Tsukiko: You'll pay for this!**

**Sora: *running away* Keep reading my sweeties! *dodges attack* Oh, F%$#!**


End file.
